The Inter-Dimensional Adventures of Spider-Man
by EddieBrock2004
Summary: Spider-Man falls through portals into other dimensions! (Tom Holland/MCU Spider-Man)(Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1: Into the Portal

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction so let me know what you think!**

**This is set after Spider-Man: Homecoming and before Infinity War. BTW in this fanfic everyone who was on Cap's side of Civil War, except for Cap himself, was pardoned of any really bad punishment, and Thor and Bruce haven't gone to Sakaar yet.**

As Peter Parker, wearing his Spider-Man costume, helped his mentor and personal idol Tony Stark/Iron Man put the last finishing touches on the billionaire's latest project, he felt a sense of pride helping Tony out. "Alright," Tony said. "If this bad boy works, we'll be able to cross over into different dimensions." Peter could hardly contain his excitement. "Who's going to be the first to test it?" he asked. "Whoever volunteers," Tony replied. "Excluding you, of course. Wouldn't want Aunt Hottie getting mad at us." Peter felt both annoyed at Tony's mention of his Aunt May and disappointed that he wouldn't get to try the invention out. "Fine," Peter said, "But you gotta let me try out your next invention." "Deal," Tony said. Tony called for everyone to meet him in the lab. "What's this thing?' Clint Barton/Hawkeye asked in curiosity. "The future," Tony replied with a grin. "So, I'll need no more than 5 volunteers to test this, and no less than 2." 5 hands went up, and Tony smiled. "Whoever just volunteered please step forward." Bruce Banner, Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Scott Lang/Ant Man, Thor Odinson and Vision stepped forward. "Ok," Tony said, "Wherever this thing sends you, be EXTREMELY careful because it's never been tested before and there could be some minor time traveling." "Boss," F.R.I.D.A.Y, Tony's A.I said, "the machine's activated itself. Be careful and send the team through soon." "Thanks, Fri," Tony said, "I'll get right on it." As the volunteer team prepared to enter the bluish-purple portal that appeared, Peter suddenly shouted, "WAIT!" The portal started to collapse in on itself and everyone starded to back away, but Peter was getting drawn _into _the portal. "Mr Stark! Guys! Help meeeeeeeee!" Peter screamed as he was sucked into the portal. After he was completely gone, the machine stopped and the portal disappeared before anyone could go after Peter.

**So this is Chapter one! I'm going to try to update this at least once a week. I don't really know what to have Peter come in contact with in the next chapter, so please comment on what you'd like to see him cross over into. This will also probably be an ongoing fanfic, and there will be one chapter for every dimension Peter falls into while trying to get home. Also, please PM me your comments and suggestions!**


	2. Request Notes

**Heyo! Sorry, but this isn't actually a chapter for this story, just some guidelines for chapter requests.**

**1: Please be as specific as possible about when (in the other dimensions) you want Spidey to fall into.**

**2: I will let you know if i have heard of / seen the entertainment for the other dimension request. PLEASE don't be mad at me if I haven't seen / heard of your request. You ca, however, try again with something different.**

**3: I desperately need ideas for future chapters/alternate universes, so feel free to submit requests!**


	3. Chapter 2: Camp Half-Blood

**Hello, enemies, friends, and enemies who pretend to be friends! I, the great ILoveLucy2017, have decided to finally update this fanfiction. It's been almost a month and I've f***ing had enough waiting around and updating my other stuff. Also, I might start a new Fanfic so look for the preview at the end of this chapter. As Po the panda once said, "Enough talk. Let's write." (Ok, not really, but it's close enough.) **

As Peter tumbled through the blue tube of light and nothing else, he thought, "So this is how I die. Gotta say, I woulda thought it would be more exciting, like being impaled through the chest with a magic weapon, or killed by a supervillain in some way. But this? Doomed to slowly starving and thirsting to death in a blue tube of nothingness? This was freaking PATHETIC."

He continued to ramble in his thoughts when he felt a slight... BUMP. Like turbulence on a plane. Maybe it meant that he was stopping his crazy ride. He saw a light at the end of the tunnel... not the normal blue light he had gotten used to, but a yellowish-white light... like the sun.

He fell out of a portal and he saw that he was on Earth... or somewhere that looked like Earth, if it wasn't Earth. It looked like a summer camp, with some cabins, except the cabins were pretty weird colors, about 30 of them. He saw some pillars and a large stone slab with several picnic tables and benches, and a large fire pit in the center of the slab. There was some other stuff too, but then he remembered that he was falling towards the ground at 50 miles per hour.

He said under his breath, "Oh shit." Then he started screaming. Not a girly shriek but a controlled "AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He saw a lake not far from where he would land if he continued falling straight down. He said to his AI, "Karen, if I start to aim for that lake, will I make it and/or survive?" "If you start within the next 30 seconds and aim for the lake, chances of survival are 65%." "Ok, lets do it."

He straightened out his body and dove, aiming for the lake. He was about 100 feet from the ground now, and almost to the lake... just a bit further...

SPLASH! He hit the water and felt like his body would explode from the pain, but he wasn't dead... YET. He started swimming for the surface of the lake when he was sure he saw... GIRLS, in the lake, looking at him and giggling. He was bewildered for a moment, then remembered that he would probably drown if he didn't hurry, so he quickly swam the rest of the way to the surface of he lake.

He broke the surface and saw land about 100 feet away, so he swam for shore. He came to it and dragged himself out of the water, soaking wet. He told Karen, "Karen, activate heat mode please." "Sure thing Peter." His suit immediately warmed up and started drying off.

He started walking toward where he had seen the summer camp stuff, when about 30 kids, all dressed in Greek-looking armor, came out of the forest, pointed their weapons at him, and said in unison, "FREEZE!" "Shit," Peter said again quietly.

:::::::::::::  
:::::::::::::

Percy Jackson had been enjoying his pizza when he a camper, about 12, came up to him and said, "Um, mister Jackson, something weird just happened." "Did something explode in the Hephaestus Cabin again or did a monster come out of the forest and attack a camper?" Percy asked without even taking a break from his pizza. This stuff happened all the time but it took some getting used to.

"No, sir," the camper said, "a blue portal-looking circle opened over the cabins and something fell out. It's heading for the lake." "Get 30 campers, no younger than 14, and have them look at it. Make sure they're armored and armed." "Yes sir," the camper said and ran off to do what Percy had told him.

His girlfriend, Annabeth, came over to him from the Athena table and sat down next to him. "What was that about?" she asked him. "Some camper saw a portal thing and said something fell into the lake from it. I sent some campers to check it out. You can go if you want." "Sweet," she said, and went off to get a weapon.

Percy handed his empty plate to a harpy and stood up to go with Annabeth when the same camper came to him and said, "Sir, we found the thing that fell into the lake... it's either a human or something that LOOKS like a human, and it's dressed in a red and blue bodysuit. You should come check it out." "Sweet," Percy said, "it's about time we had an adventure."

:::::::::::::  
:::::::::::::

Peter was wondering if and how he could escape these armored and armed campers when a blond girl about 16 stepped out of the trees too. She was holding a bronze sword and looking at him. When she saw him, she went pale, and looked at his chest, went paler, and immediately pointed the sword at him. Peter quietly said to himself, "Time to go into charm mode." Then he said out loud, "Hey, guys, what do you want with little ol' me?" "Who are you?" the girl answered. "Do you want my REAL name or my superhero name?" Peter replied. "Both," the girl answered. "Well, unfortunately I can't tell you my real name, but my superhero name is Spider-Man. You've never heard of me?" He said. "I would know if there was a superhero named Spider-Man," the girl answered, glaring at him. "Why are you glaring at me like that?" he asked. "You're a stranger, and we don't like strangers," she answered. "Come with me," she said, "I'm taking you to our camp leader." "And who would that be?" Peter asked.

Just then, a boy with black hair, about 16 years old, came out of the trees, walking like he was king of the world. "Hey, Annabeth," he said, "You found it!" "Shut up, Percy," the blond, Annabeth, said to him. "You know how I feel about spiders." "Ok, ok, I give up," the boy, Percy, said. "Let's take him back for interrogation." "Fine," Annabeth said.

8 campers grabbed Peter, 2 for each of his limbs, and started walking back to the camp. "I'll pretend that I'm weak so they won't suspect I can escape them with ease," Peter thought. While they were walking, he noticed that the same girls he had seen in the lake following them, trying (and failing) not to be seen. "Weird," Peter thought.

After 10 minutes of walking, they arrived at the stone slab Peter had seen when he was falling. There was several kids, aging from 9 to 18, sitting at the tables and eating and talking. When they saw the group of people carrying Peter, they immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at them. "Behold," Percy said in an exaggerated royal sounding voice with a hint of sarcasm, "a new creature had fallen in the lake and been found. Will the interrogators please step forward and do your thing?" 8 people, including Percy and Annabeth, stepped forward and moved towards Peter.

There were the two he had already met, a chinese boy, a chocolate-skinned girl with cinnamon toast hair, a shortish Latino boy with a mischievous grin, a blond girl in a white dress, a Native American girl with a blue feather in her hair, and a blond boy with glasses and a scar on his lip.

Peter got the feeling that he was supposed to be intimidated, but he wasn't. The boys, excluding the Latino, were all muscular, while the girls were, for the most part, relatively attractive. He waited for them to make their move.

They came up to him and tied him up with a thickish rope. He laughed inwardly, knowing he could break the rope with a single flex of his muscles. They started to "interrogate" him.

First was the Native American. "Hello, there," she said in what Peter suspected was supposed to make him want to tell her everything, "what brings someone like you to our camp, and what's your name?" "Go jump in a lake," Peter replied, making everyone gasp. He detected some people saying, "How can he resist her? It's impossible!" with his super-hearing. "Don't you mean my name is?" she tried again, waiting for him to tell her. "Natcho," Peter said. "Natcho?" she asked. "Natcho business," he said with a grin. Everyone gasped again. "NEXT!" Peter yelled.

Next was the blond boy. "Who are you, and what do you want with us?" he asked. "I have come to suck your happiness!" Peter said in his best spooky voice. No one gasped this time. "Yeah right," the boy said, "seriously, tell me who you are, and we'll-" "NEXT!" Peter yelled.

Every interrogator tried, and failed, to get information out of him. Finally, Percy said, "Here's an idea. Let the 8 best fighters fight him. If he wins, he can have his freedom. If WE win, we can use the gullotine on him. Deal?" "Deal!" Peter said.

The blond boy stepped forward again. Then 2 campers picked up Peter's chair and carried him to a dirt pit. They untied his rope and dumped him to the floor. Several campers laughed at him. "Jokes on them," he thought. Someone came up to him and said, "Weapon of choice, sir?" "How about an axe?" Peter said. "Fine," the camper said. He left through a locked door and returned with a bronze axe. "Here you are," he said, and dropped it on the floor. Peter picked it up and waited for the first competitor to face him.

The first was the Latino. He came right up to Peter and said, "Hey man. Sorry about this, but rules are rules, and I gotta follow em'. Lets do dis." His hands then literally LIT ON FIRE and he grinned evilly. "Prepare to lose," he said cockily. Peter didn't respond. He just got into a battle stance, holding his axe like he had seen Thor do it. The Latino launched fireballs from his hands at Peter and Peter dodged each one with ease. He said, "Activate electric web, Karen." He then thwipped several webs at the Latino, shocking him into unconsciousness. Peter grinned until he realized that he was out of electric webs. "Guess I won't be doing that anymore," he said. 2 campers dragged the unconscious kid away.

Next was the blond kid. He came up to Peter and said, "Surrender now and I'll make sure you live." "Nah," Peter said, "this is more fun." He then threw the axe at the blond, but he deflected it with a golden sword. Peter was now weaponless. He thwipped a standard web at the boy's sword and yanked. The sword came hurtling toward Peter and he caught it. "Boom!" he said. He then thwipped several web shots at the boy and wrapped him up so he couldn't move. The same 2 campers dragged him away too.

This went on with Peter taking care of every fighter in similar ways until he came to the last fighter, a black haired girl with electric-blue eyes and a mean stare. "Holy shit, she's scary," Peter thought. She came right at him with a spear without warning... except to for a warning from Peter's Spider-Sense. He flipped into the air, dodging the spear attack, and tried to grab it, but she was quick, and he was exhausted from fighting. Sensing this, she forced him to the ground, and held his neck and the tip of her spear. He had lost, and he couldn't move without cutting himself seriously. He gave up and lied still on the ground. She smiled and held up her spear in victory, and Peter was dragged away to a prison cage hanging from a chain 100 feet above the ground.

:::::::::::::  
:::::::::::::

For the rest of the day, campers would walk by and see the costumed weirdo that had defeated the Seven hanging in a cage. The Seven prepared the gullotine and waited till sunset.

:::::::::::::  
:::::::::::::

Peter waited until it was almost sunset and then bent the iron bars in his cage apart, and stealthily climbed out. He climbed under the cage and shot a standard web dead center of the bottom of the cage, and lowered himself from it. He looked around and, seeing no one around, snuck toward where he saw buildings. He was making great progress until he was seen by, lo and behold, the same girl that had defeated him. She took one look at him and screamed, "PRISONER ESCAPED! ASSISTANCE NEEDED!" Peter ran until he was cornered by about 50 kids, and he knew he couldn't escape. He waited to be tied up.

:::::::::::::  
:::::::::::::

Tony prepared to push the button that would hopefully bring Peter back home. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Tony?" Bruce asked. "Nothing else will bring him home, so this will have to do," Tony replied. He pushed the button and hoped Peter would reappear.

:::::::::::::  
:::::::::::::

Peter was waiting to be tied up when a familiar blue portal appeared under his feet. "See ya, losers!" he yelled before falling into it. He tumbled through space again and waited to fall into somewhere else.

**AAAAAAAAAAAND Chapter 2 is HERE, folks! Hoped you liked it. If you have any suggestions for worlds for Peter to fall into, please PM me with a specific time for him to fall into and what world it is. Thanks, and check out my other Fanfics!**


	4. Jabba's Palace

**Hello fans! I'm updating this story in two ways! **

**1: A new chapter**

**2: I have decided to keep the original Percy Jackson chapter.**

**So try to guess where Peter ends up based on the description of the events. I've also decided that there's gonna be a villain controlling where he ends up and making him suffer in general. I'm taking a poll for who the villain will be so please vote in your review of this chapter. And vote where you want him to end up next!**

**Feel free to check out my other Fics!**

_**Expecto Patronum!**_

Peter tumbled through blue space, wondering where he would end up next. So far he ended up in a weird summr camp full of weird kids with powers. He hoped that he would end up somewhere less violent and aggressive... maybe a world made of candy or something. The thought made him drool with hunger, realizing he had not eaten in hours.

He continued to free float through the tube of blue light he had gotten used to when he felt some turbulence, hoping that he would end up home or at least in a place full of food and nice things.

No such thing would happen. (Cue evil laughter.)

He fell through a blue hole in the midday sky of wherever he was and plummeted. He tried not to scream, instead webbing a parachute for himself and floated gently to the ground. He took this time of gently floating to take in his surroundings. He looked like he was in a desert, except there was TWO suns in the sky instead of one. Peter was surprised but not completely, seeing as he had been to a planet that was almost completely purple, including the sky.

He saw a castle about half a mile away and aimed his parachuted self toward it. When he landed, he was about halfway there.

He started walking toward it, hoping he would find some refuge and food there.

When he was nearly there, he saw two figures walking toward it as well. One was tall and human shaped, but the other was short and circular, with a domed head.

**If you haven't figured out where he is yet I'm very disappointed in you. :(**

He went into stealth mode, sneaking behind the figures at a good distance. He got close enough to hear what they were saying. The dome-headed one was making beeping and whistling noises at the other one, and the other one seemed to be able to understand the beeps and whistles.

The small one beeped long and low, and the humanoid one said to it, "No, I don't know why Master Luke has sent us on this dreadful errand. I hope we haven't upset him. That would be horrible."

By now Peter could tell that they were robots, because they looked like they were made of metal, and the tall one was golden and the short one was white and blue.

By now they had reached the castle. Peter hid behind a rock and watched, silently. The gold one knocked on the large door of the castle. A metal stick with an eye came out of an opening in the door and spoke in an alien language.

The gold robot said, "We have an urgent message for Jabba the Hutt." The stick spoke again. "Um... C-3PO," the gold one said. The stick spoke again. "Artoo Detoe," the gold one said. "Me kusha Jabba du Hutt?" "Waky," the stick said, and retracted. "Well, I don't think that they're going to let us in. Let's go back and tell Master Luke." They turned around to leave, but then the door opened, sliding into the wall on either side.

The short robot went inside immediately. The gold one ran after him, yelling, "R2, wait! Wait for meee!"

Peter went inside and immediately jumped onto the ceiling and crawled on it, following the robots. Before long, they had come across an alien with bulges in his head and tentacles coming out of it. He wondered who this alien was when it said to the robots, "Do you wanna wunga?" The gold robot said, "We bring a message for Jabba the Hutt."

Peter wondered who this "Jabba the Hutt" was. The alien was stroking the small robot now, and it was whistling loudly and urgently. The alien beckoned to them to follow him. The robots did, with Peter crawling after them on the ceiling after them.

They entered a kind of entertainment room, with a large trapdoor in the middle of the room and a throne on one side, with different doors on every other side. Sitting on the throne was something Peter thought was a giant slug without eye stalks and with a large mouth. It was eating frogs and watching a green-skinned female wearing a bikini dancing to a band. Peter tried to push his teenage woman-related thoughts out of his head and watched the scene. The woman stopped dancing and the band stopped when the robots came in.

The bulge-headed alien went to the slug and whispered something in its ear. The gold robot said, "The message, R2, the message." A hologram of a human man appeared on the floor and began its message. Peter didn't understand most of it but from what he could, there was a man named Han Solo frozen and hanging on the slugs wall as a trophy. The hologram wanted the frozen guy back, but the slug laughed, said something Peter couldn't understand, and the message ended. The robots were taken somewhere else and Peter sat on the ceiling, waiting for something to happen.

After half an hour the gold robot came back and went to stand behind the slug. The woman and band were performing again, and Peter watched. The dance ended, and the slug, who Peter guessed was Jabba the Hutt, yanked on a chain that Peter saw was connected to the girl. Peter realized that she must be a slave and felt a pang of sympathy. The slave tried to pull away from Jabba, and Jabba pressed a button next to him, and the trapdoor opened and the slave fell. Peter reacted without thinking, jumping after her, shooting one web at her hand and another at the ceiling where he once crouched.

He caught her and yanked her back to him, grabbing her hand as he was suspended in midair. He looked at Jabba, and said, "Oh shit." Jabba said something to him, and the gold robot interpreted, "Jabba would like to know why you have grabbed that girl." "It's what I do, goldy," Peter replied with some snark. He quickly tried to get back to the ceiling but he was grabbed by a guard and hurled to the floor. He managed to cushion the girl's fall with his own body, she wasn't that heavy. He looked right at Jabba and said, "F*** you." Nobody reacted. Maybe they didn't have cuss words in this dimension. The guards bound Peter with chains (he laughed inwardly, he could break these without even trying) along with the girl, and shoved them into a cell.

He crouched on the ceiling after breaking his chains. He sat brooding and plotting his escape when about 3 hours later someone else was shoved into their cell. Peter watched with wonder, because the thing was hairy all over and slightly larger than a human being.

Peter looked to see what it would do, silently waiting for it to show aggression. It just sat on a bed and stayed there. Peter went back to plotting his escape. Another hour later another person was shoved inside. He was a normal man, as far as Peter could tell. The hairy creature went over and hugged the man. "I can't see, pal," the man said. The hairy thing made some grunting noises. They went and laid down together.

A few hours later some guards came and got them. They were herded to a floating skiff and shoved aboard. A new guy was with them now, the same guy from the hologram. The girl was awake by now, and, trembling, she whispered to Peter, "Why am I here and not dead? And who are you?" Peter replied, "You're not dead because I caught you, and I'm your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man." "So," the hologram guy said, "What did they get you for?" "I saved this girl from falling into a pit. What about you?" "I killed the thing that lives in the pit," he replied. "Who are you?" " Just your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man," Peter replied. "Who are they?" he asked, gesturing to the other man and the hairy guy. "My friends, Han Solo and Chawbacca," the sandy haired guy said. "I'm Luke." "Nice to meet you Luke," Peter said.

They continued to ride the floating skiff into the desert. They stopped over a pit that looked like it was alive. The robot spoke into a microphone and said, "Prisoners of Jabba the Hutt, the great Jabba himself will now hear your pleas. He hopes that you will die honorably." "THREEPIO! YOU TELL THAT SLIMY PIECE OF WORM-RIDDEN... FILTH THAT HE'LL GET NO SUCH PLEASURE FROM US! Right?" Han said, directing the last part to Chewie, who shrugged. "Guys I have a plan," Peter suddenly said. "But you're gonna have to trust me." "If you can get all of us out of here alive, I'm good with it," Han said. "Ok, follow my lead," Peter said.

He shouted, "HEY, JABBA! YO MOMMA SO FAT, HER BIGGEST FEAR IS A GYM MEMBERSHIP!" He could hear angry bellowing from inside the larger ship. "The mighty Jabba says that, for that insult, you shall be the first to die," the robot said.

The guard pushed Peter forward onto the plank. "Welp, looks like this is the end. See ya, pigs!" Peter shouted to the guards, jumping off the board, doing a flip and web swinging under the skiff, propelling himself toward the larger boat. He to the side of it and climbed up toward where he heard Jabba bellowing.

He reached the top, climbed over, and saw that a dozen guards had guns and spears pointed toward him. "Mornin', fellas," he quipped and started taking them out, dodging the lasers, axes and spears flying all around him.

When he had taken care of them all, he started for Jabba. He had another slave girl clutched in his arms. The golden robot said, "Master Jabba says that if you come any closer, he will crush Princess Leia in his arms." "Can't have that, now, can we?" Peter quipped before webbing Jabba's face. Jabba let go with one arm and groped at his face, trying to get the web off. Peter saw his chance and shot a webline at the slave, yanking her out of Jabba's arms. He caught her and broke the chain attached to her neck and chucked her at the sandy haired guy. Sandy-hair caught her, and Peter went to work on Jabba.

He webbed a line around his neck and pulled, choking Jabba until he stopped flailing around and stopped moving. Peter ran over to a gun, pointed it at the middle of the deck, and pressed what he hoped was "fire." It did fire, and the barge exploded, shooting metal everywhere. Peter ran toward the skiff and said, "Karen, wings!" just before he jumped over the side of the barge.

Wings sprouted from his sides and armpits and he glided over to the skiff. "Go!" he yelled. The skiff started leaving the wreckage, with Peter gliding toward them. He shot a webline toward the skiff and pulled himself onto it. His wings retracted. The others just stared at him until Luke asked, "How did you do that?" "Long story short, I got bitten by a radioactive spider and its powers transferred to me. Now I can do cool stuff like stick to anything, lift 10 tons, and other stuff. Then I met a man named Tony Stark and he made me this suit, which upped my game by, like, 200%. And then I joined the Avengers, they're this team of super heroes, and I went to space and helped kill a space grape and lifted a magic hammer..."

He went on for half an hour until he got to when "... and then Mr Stark made this machine that would allow us to travel into other dimensions, but it went haywire, and I got sucked into a portal and I've been hopping dimensions ever since, trying to get home."

By now they had reached a can opener-looking ship and they were getting off the skiff. Peter looked at it and said, "Is that safe? Because it looks PREEEEEEEETTY questionable to me." "This is the Milenium Falcon," Luke said. "It's Han's ship and our ride out of here. You wanna come with us or stay on this planet?" "I'll stay," Peter said. "Take care of her though." He gestured to the green female and turned around. "Wait!" he heard. He turned again and the green girl asked him, "What species are you?" "Human," he replied. "Why?" "So I can do this." She pulled his mask up to his nose and kissed him.

"Thank you for saving me," she said when they broke away. "Uhhhhhhhhh," he said, not sure what to do. "Bye Spider-Man!" she said from the ship before the door closed. It lifted from the sandy ground and flew away into the sky, to who-knows-where.

"That was interesting," Karen said. "Uhhhhhhhh, yeah, ok," Peter said. "So, was that a mistake?" "Yes. You should have gone with them." "WHAT? Why didn't you tell me that?" "I was hoping your common sense would take over but now you're stuck on this desert planet." "Aw shit, I'm stuck here?" "Unless a portal appears sometime soon, yes." Peter was terrified by now. Stuck on this desert? Until a portal appeared, which could be who knows how long?

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tony and Bruce were stressing over the dimension machine. "Tony, if we try it again, the machine will collapse, and there's no guarantee that it'll bring him home." "We have to try," Tony said, and pressed the button. It rattled and, with one final _BOOM, _it collapsed. There was nothing left of it but scrap metal. Tony looked at it and suddenly snapped his fingers. "I'VE GOT IT! Strange! We'll go to him! He's gotta know about this kind of stuff!" They hurried out of the room to get to Doctor Strange.

However, just after they left, something came out of the wreckage and laughed evilly and maliciously.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

As Peter sat on a desert rock, wondering when something would happen to him, a portal appeared 10 feet away from his feet. He got up immediately and dove into it, hoping it would bring him home.

**The end of Chapter 3! If you didn't guess where he was, it was Star Wars Episode VI. PM me with suggestions for:**

**1: Where he should go next**

**2: Who the villain manipulating everything should be. **

**And check out my other fics!**


	5. Sonic CD

**Hello, guys! Sorry I haven't been active for a while, but i've been busy with camp and helping at my church. But fear no more! I have returned with a new chapter! Here it is!**

**P.S. I have an idea for a new Fanfic. See the bottom of the chapter for what it might be and review if you want to see it happen!**

Peter continued to tumble through blue space. "This is starting to remind me of Doctor Who," he thought.

He saw a new light in the wall of the tunnel and aimed his body toward it like a skydiver.

He dove out of the portal and landed on a tall mountain. He felt strangely different... then he looked down at his body and saw that he was a bipedal, anthropomorphic, red and blue hedgehog. (Picture Sonic but all the blue parts are red and everything else is blue.) He saw what looked like a... floating metal ball? Chained to another mountain close by? The metal ball was extremely large, and the chain was as thick as Hulk's torso. He sat on the top of the mountain he landed on and debated what he should do: check out the ball, or stay where he was and wait for something to happen.

**_MEANWHILE, FAR AWAY..._**

***cue Sonic Boom by NA***

_If you're strong, you can fly_

_you can reach the other side of the rainbow_

_It's your right, take a chance_

_there's not a single circumstance that you can't handle_

_When you use your mind_

_Sonic Boom __Sonic Boom __Sonic Boom_

_Danger keeps you running faster_

_Sonic Boom __Sonic Boom __Sonic Boom_

_Save the planet from disaster_

Sonic the Hedgehog was running towards Never Lake to see the phenomenon known as Little Planet. Once a year it appeared over Never Lake and stayed for a week.

He ran and jumped through forests, lakes and rock formations until he reached Never Lake, and saw that Little Planet was completely covered in metal and chained to a mountain not too far away. He ran and climbed up a nearby mountain to get a better look. When he reached the top, he found another hedgehog sitting on top of the mountain, staring at Little Planet with a spaced-out look in his eyes. He was primarily red with blue in some places.

Sonic stood on a lower portion of the mountain and watched the other hedgehog with some slight wariness but also some interest. He didn't want a repeat of his first meeting with Knuckles or Shadow. THAT would suck.

He saw the newcomer say, "Screw it. I'm gonna find out whats up in that place." Sonic assumed he meant Little Planet. The newcomer held out his arms and Sonic saw that he had some kind of wrist guns on his wrists. He aimed one at the chain that held Little Planet down and pressed his middle and ring fingers down on his palm. A white rope came out of the gun and attached itself to the chain. He jumped off the mountain and swung down and then upward toward little planet. He repeated this with each arm until he disappeared into Little Planet.

Sonic was in amazement at what he had just seen. He had seen a lot in his time but never something like that. He was going to check it out when someone called, "Wait!"

He turned around and saw another hedgehog climbing up the mountain. This one was pink and had a green top and orange skirt on. "Shit," Sonic thought, "a fangirl. I gotta scram if I'm going to catch that guy." By now the "fangirl" had reached Sonic and was eyeing him. Sonic knew that he would be hated if he ran off now, so he decided to stay until it got ugly.

She spoke, "Thanks! Hi, I'm Amy Rose." Sonic replied, "Uhhh... Yo, I'm Sonic." "I know!" she replied. "Huh... I guess I am pretty famous by this point," he said to himself. "Of course you are!" she said. "That's why I was so excited to learn we were destined to meet here!"

Sonic was unsure what to do about this. "Uhhh, wanna run that by me again?" he said. She pulled out some large multicolored cards. "My fortune said I'd meet the hero of my dreams here today, and these cards never lie!" "Those cards _SPECIFICALLY _said this mountain, Never Lake, today?" "You just have to know how to interpret them."

"So now that we've met, my destined hero..." Sonic had started to do acrobatic exercises by now and was doing a handstand as he told her, "Yeah, you can quit calling me that." "I promise to follow you wherever you go!" she continued, unfazed. Sonic layed down on his stomach as he said, "Really? _Anywhere?" _He put a finger under her chin, making her giggle. "EEE-HEE-HEE! Yes!" she said.

Sonic jumped off the mountain, said, "Great! see you at the top!" and curled into a ball, rolled down the mountain until he hit a ramp, uncurled as he hit the chain and sped off into Little Planet, leaving Amy wondering how to get back to him.

::::::::::::::::::

Peter was swinging toward the metal ball and wondering what it was when suddenly he felt himself being pulled toward the ball as he got closer. It seemed to have a gravitational force of its own, Peter thought as he started to dive toward the ground on the ball. As he got closer to the surface he saw that it was green but had a metal covering on it. He saw a hole in the covering and dove toward it, and slipped clean through. He shot a web at the metal covering and slowed his fall, before landing on the ground neatly.

He took in his surroundings. He seemed to be in a forest of palm trees, and he was in a small clearing, but there were several robots in it, all swiveled toward him, ready to attack. "Shit," Peter said. The robots charged him but he dodged them neatly, webbing them up and slamming them into one another until there were none left.

He heard a rustle in the bushes and got ready to fight again, and a blue blur sped toward him, stopped, and said, "Alright, where's the robots, I'm ready to..." he stopped and saw that there was nothing left but wreckage and Peter in the clearing. Peter saw that it was a blue hedgehog, similar to Peter himself. Peter stared for a moment then said, "Who are you?" "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. The REAL question is, who are YOU?" "I'm Spider-Man, I can do everything a spider can. What can you do?" "I can run faster than the speed of sound and break nearly anything solid with my spin dash." "Nice," Peter said. "Well I'm here to get Eggman, he's a tyrant that's killed and tortured countless animals and used them to power his machines." Peter gasped at this. "Where is he?" he asked.

Suddenly a mech appeared, and piloting it was none other than Eggman himself! "Well well well, Sonic, have you found a new friend? Another sidekick?" Peter boiled with rage. NOBODY called him a sidekick. NOBODY.

Peter launched himself at the man, pulled him out of the mech, and chucked him into the sky as hard as he could. He jumped after him, after grabbing the mech and hurling it after him, and they all fell toward the chain that held Little Planet to Earth. He noticed that they would explode and break the chain. His Spider-Sense detected something was wrong. He looked toward the chain and saw another hedgehog, a pink one, was clinging, frozen, to the chain... in the exact spot where the explosion would happen in 30 seconds.

"Dammit," Peter said.

He went into action and webbed himself up to the chain, running as fast as he could toward the hedgehog. He grabbed her and jumped off the chain, falling back to Earth. He saw Sonic falling after him and landed neatly on the ground, setting the girl down and asking, "Are you alright?" She opened her eyes, looked at Peter, and fainted. Peter caught her, set her down gently, and Sonic landed beside him.

"Wow. That was impressive. Welp, looks like Little Planet's ok, so I'm gonna go home. see ya!" He took off running, leaving a trail of dust. Peter looked up and saw the chain (and Eggman and his mech) explode, allowing Little Planet to drift off, free.

Peter wondered what he was going to do next when a portal appeared in front of him, and he dove into it without hesitation.

::::::::::::::::::

The dark figure had succeeded in teleporting Peter away from his current location. "Soon..." he said. "Veeery soon..."

**end of number 4! Hope you liked it! PM me with suggestions. **

**And now, for the new fic idea! I thought about having a similar situation to this one, but instead of Peter, its Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles (and possibly Amy) instead. let me know what you think about it!  
**


End file.
